Aoyama Shunsuke
Aoyama Shunsuke (青山 俊介) was a player of Raimon's second team, and later for the first team in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. In the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series, he is a supporting character. He plays as a midfielder for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A logical soccer player. He never fails to analyze himself after games."'' Appearance Aoyama has short, black hair and has black eyes.He has striking resemblance with Aki. He is seen wearing the Raimon school uniform, the Raimon second team uniform and the Raimon first team uniform. When compared to most team members, he is short. In his casual clothes, he wears a quarter-full sleeved black shirt, and a creamish t-shirt over it with a small pocket on the left side of his chest. Personality Aoyama Shunsuke was more known to be a member of Raimon's second team and being a dependable friend to Ichino. He has shown keen skills when the first team had a practice match against the second team as he stole Nishiki’s ball. His personality though, is a bit different from his friend Ichino Nanasuke as he gets more discouraged than Ichino and when both the first and second team lost to Kuro no Kishidan, he says to Ichino that he has to quit too because all the other members of the second team already left. But behind this, he also has a responsible characteristic which was shown when some kids said they won’t join the Raimon first team because it was weak, Ichino was shown to be frustrated along with Aoyama that the kids didn’t know anything about the situation of the soccer team at all because of Fifth Sector’s doings. After some thoughts, Aoyama was seen going to Raimon’s match against Teikoku, hoping that Raimon wins. When they were watching the match, it was obvious that Aoyama showed frustration, which means that he really cares for the Raimon team. The next day, Shindou sees Ichino and Aoyama playing. This just also goes to show how Aoyama loves soccer and playing it too. But, in his discussion with Shindou, Aoyama thought that Shindou may think that him and Ichino were weird for playing soccer because they already quitted the team, but Shindou disagrees, saying that Aoyama was a former member. Before the match against Kaiou, him and Ichino finally returned to Raimon, with the resolve of helping Raimon again, this resolve can be seen again at the match of Raimon in the finals against Dragonlink. Though, there are lots of moments shows Aoyama being discouraged since he hasn’t played that much in matches, and stays as a reserve. He talks to Amagi and Ichino that practically only the best players and keshin users in the team are the only ones who play in matches, though this personality doesn’t last too much when Someoka advicds him, Ichino and Amagi that keshins weren’t everything and that each players has their own unique style. And, what Someoka was proven right when Aoyama finally got the chance to play against Genei Gakuen, and Aoyama was happy to be able to play. In this match, Aoyama’s determination and resolve strengthened. Another noticeable thing is that in the photo of the Raimon second team before, it is shown that Hamano is also a close friend of Aoyama also, and since there was one episode in which the only person Aoyama and Ichino approached of the first team was Hamano. Though, Aoyama is noted to be best friends with Ichino Nanasuke. At the Chrono Stone series, Aoyama is shown to have voluntarily switch with the injured players against Protocol Omega 2.0, but since he also got injured badly, he was discouraged again, and also ended up being brainwashed just like the other members of Raimon into quitting the team. His personality after being brainwashed has drastically changed, since he said that he couldn’t ‘believe’ that he was actually playing a ‘violent’ sport. Though, after the Raimon team finally defeated Protocol Omega 2.0, Aoyama along with all the rest of the members returned to normal, and Ichino agreed to train again and play soccer with Raimon. Plot (GO) Aoyama was originally part of Raimon's second team. His team was badly beaten, then afterwards they watched how Matsukaze Tenma would fight against Tsurugi and thought that he was finally making progress. Both Ichino and him were surprised when Matsukaze was able to block Tsurugi's Death Sword since that was the hissatsu that brought down their team. But it can be seen afterwards that he quit along his friend Ichino Nanasuke after his team was single-handedly beaten by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Though he is shown to have no choice along with Ichino but to quit since most of the members where all quitting. Though after they quit, he is seen along with Ichino on the corridors and saw that some were about to join the Raimon team but decided not to because they stated that the soccer team was weak to which Ichino got angry because they didn't know anything about Fifth Sector to which Aoyama stated there's nothing they can do. Although he said this, he still cares about Raimon as he went to watch the match Raimon had against Teikoku along with Ichino in Episode 15. Like his best friend Ichino, he also was surprised to know that Tsurugi plays for Raimon not as a SEED, but as a part of Raimon. In Episode 18, both he and Ichino played soccer (in which they were having fun), they were spotted by Shindou and the three of the mtalked about the match Raimon had with Teikoku. After some thinking about their talk with Shindou, both Ichino and him, have decide to play for Raimon in Episode 19 . In Episode 20, they watch the match of Raimon against Kaiou in the bench and cheering Raimon. They commented when Endou chose Tenma as the goalkeeper and they learned that Endou did it so that Tenma's keshin can be released. In the end, Raimon won with 3-2. In Episode 21, both Ichino and Aoyama stated it was nice to play soccer again during their match against Akizoura Challengers. Aoyama wasn't able to steal the ball from Johnny Autumn since he used Fuujin no Mai to get past Aoyama. In Episode 22, he sits on the bench against Gassan Kunimitsu, though when Kirino was removed in the match, both Ichino and Aoyama got nervous since either the two of them would be switched, but no one was switched. Later, they understood the reason why Kirino was removed. In the end again, Raimon won with 3-2. In Episode 26, during the match between Hakuren and Raimon at Snowland Stadium, as Ichino asks why they are missing the passes, Aoyama replies that the motive why Shindou and the others aren't making a good match is because the ball is getting a extra acceleration because of the frozen field. In Episode 31, he was seen talking with Ichino and Amagi. In Episode 35, he played with Raimon against Genei Gakuen. It is the first time when he played in the Holy Road. Kurama then wishes the best of luck for Aoyama. He uses Presto Turn to pass one of Genei Gakuen's players to which everyone was amazed and Tenma stated that Presto Turn was one of Shindou's hissatsu. Ichino comments that ever since they joined Raimon again, he along with Aoyama has trained harder to cope up with the others. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back and he was also happy when the rest of the second team return. He and Ichino returned to the second team temporary for a match against the first Team. Because of Tenma not being able to command the team easily, while Ichino is able to control the second team much better, Raimon's first team is having a hard time against the second team. Even Aoyama was able to steal the ball from Nishiki Ryouma. In Episode 44, he and Ichino replaced Hamano Kaiji and Hayami Tsurumasa and used Britannia Cross to pass Bannin no Tou Rook W which shocked Yamato since they used nothing but a hissatsu to pass through a keshin. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, he was seen joining the Tennis club with Hayami and had forgotten about the soccer club like the others. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. ]]In Episode 6, he, Ichino and Hamano wanted to play against Protocol Omega 2.0 due to the injuries of Hayami, Kariya and Hikaru. He replaced Hayami in the match. When Tenma passed to Aoyama, Aoyama got immediately hurt by Dorimu. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Aoyama quited the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin. In Episode 18, he reappeared along with the other members who were brainwashed. He was surprised when Shindou used his Mixi Trans. In the afternoon, Aoyama was seen wearing his casual clothes. He was seen playing a soccer battle against some teenager with Ichino, Hamano, Hayami and Kurama. He was seen passing the ball to Hamano after Ichino stole the ball. In Episode 35, he was seen training with other members of Raimon. He tried to stop Kinako but it failed. After that, Shindou gave advice to Aoyama. Later, he wasn't chosed to go to King Arthur's era. In Episode 39, he was teleported to El Dorado's head quarters along with Raimon and the others who didn't go to King Arthur's era. He later became a member of El Dorado Team 01. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Both him and Ichino Nanasuke came with the bus and later was gassed with sleeping gas. Later during the match started. They tried to rescue Aoi who was actually captured. Throughout the whole match against Unlimited Shining, Ancient Dark and the match against Team Zero, both Ichino and Aoyama were benched. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 160 *'TP': 163 *'Kick': 89 *'Dribbling': 117 *'Technique': 91 *'Block': 128 *'Speed': 115 *'Stamina': 82 *'Catch': 54 *'Lucky': 90 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 88 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 105 *'Catch': 52 *'Technique': 83 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 88 Hissatsu Anime only *'OF Britannia Cross' *'OF 'Presto Turn Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Presto Turn' *'DF Thief Eye' *'SK Gakushuu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Presto Turn' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Dribble Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF Britannia Cross' *'OF Presto Turn' *'DF Thief Eye' Trivia *Ao "青" in his surname mean "Blue" while "yama" "山" mean mountain, and then Aoyama could mean "Blue Mountain". While "俊" from "'Shun'suke' could mean "Goodness". *Both Ichino and Aoyama are always seen to be together no matter what situation or location. **At the same time, they are both best of friends, because of this, their togetherness can be compared to Mark Kruger and Dylan Keith. **There was only a few time where Ichino and Aoyama were not seen together. When the timeline was altered in Episode 1 of Chrono Stone in which Ichino was with Kirino instead, while Aoyama was with Hayami instead. And in the third ending of Inazuma Eleven GO which Aoyama was seen with Akane, while Ichino was seen with Kirino and Kariya. Also in the second ending of Chrono Stone, Aoyama was seen without Ichino because of the elements. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon GO Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:El Dorado Team 01